


New Roomie

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the LJ Comment Fic site - from Scripps - Tony is afraid to tell Gibbs he's pregnant because Gibbs still grieves for Kelly and might not want another child and he definitely wants to keep his child. (Potentially can have Tony opting to go it alone if someone is inspired to go angsty).   But I don't angst a lot, so more fluff than angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roomie

This shouldn’t be so hard. Tony trusts Jethro absolutely. They’ve gone from boss/employee to friends to fuck-buddies to lovers and finally real partners, with a marriage license and rings and all that stuff. There’s nothing that they don’t share; their history as friends lets them really talk with each other about whatever they’re feeling.

Because of this, Tony knows that losing his first family, especially losing Kelly, still hurts. Jethro says he should get past it and he says that he’s better with Tony than he was with anyone else, but it’s still there, lurking uninvited in the background.

When they’d been together for just over a year, they both went for the newest tests and discovered that Tony is among the one out of about 45,000 men who can get pregnant.  It was a surprise to both of them; Tony hadn’t given it any thought at all during his life. He only agreed to get tested because it was Jethro’s one condition to stop using condoms when they have sex. For the occasional one night stand with a pretty woman, they’re both very careful – both about the condoms and that it’s one night and never a secret between them. It’s part of the trust, no lies and no hiding.

So Tony isn’t sure why he’s so nervous to tell Jethro the condoms, along with the contraceptive implant both appear to have failed. He wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong. Originally, it seemed like a flu that wouldn’t end. After a month of being exhausted and occasionally throwing up in the morning, Jethro told him to go see Ducky or see another doctor, but do something. For Jethro, of course, the plague is always in the back of his mind when he pushes Tony to go to the doctor.

Or maybe he’s nervous because he’s realized he really wants this.  He went to the doctor for an exam and lots of invasive tests. Then the doctor’s office phoned and wouldn’t give him any results over the phone, but told him to come in. Today. The doctor spends a lot of time with him, answering all of Tony’s questions and gently hinting that if Tony wants to terminate the pregnancy he can do the procedure for him. Less a procedure than a mix of drugs that would make Tony sick and there’d be no baby. And for Tony, that’s it – the minute the doctor told him he’s pregnant, it’s a baby. He doesn’t expect other people to think that way and he’s pretty surprised that he feels that way himself, but that’s it. It’s a baby, his baby.

Hormones, the doctor tells him, when he sits in the office doubled over, protecting his flat stomach from nothing and crying. Because he knows Jethro won’t feel the same. He’s said he doesn’t want a child and they’ve done everything possible to not have a child. Jethro had a child and lost a child and Tony knows that Kelly was the only child he’d have in his life.

He doesn’t need to wait long for the discussion as Jethro meets him at the front door when he gets back from the doctor. “Well? Come in, sit down, what did the doctor say?” Jethro gently pushes him into chair and sits on the coffee table across from him. “Still think you shoulda let me go with you, Tony.” He studies Tony’s face and asks, “What happened? What did he say?”

Tony shuts his eyes, takes a breath and counts to five. “I’m fine, really, Jethro. Nothing serious. Nothing that won’t be okay in just about seven months.”

Jethro shrugs, eyes puzzled. “What does that mean? What’s wrong with you, Tony?  I should have gone with you!”

“I’m pregnant. I know I’m not supposed to be, but apparently something didn’t work right and you knocked me up, Jethro.”

"Pregnant? But…” Jethro stutters.

If it weren’t such bad timing, Tony might have made a joke about Jethro being rendered speechless. He chooses not to talk a lot, but Tony’s never seen him without words. “Yeah, I know, it wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did. The science around male pregnancies isn’t that great yet, you know?”

“So… what do you want to do, Tony?”

“What do _I_ want to do? Well, Jethro, I was kind of thinking you might have an opinion. I know it’s my choice ultimately blah blah blah, but what do you think? Would you say something?” Tony knows he sounds like he’s going to lose it in a minute, and that’s actually pretty accurate.

Jethro looks at the floor and takes a couple of breaths before answering. “Tony, I don’t worry about you at work. You’re a good agent and you can take care of yourself. Hell, if you get shot, it’ll probably be Ziva doing it. But a child? You can’t imagine how vulnerable you are with a child. Not just while they’re kids, but forever. And while I don’t worry about you at work, sorry to say this, but you’re not a kid. Pregnancy is a bitch, you think you feel bad now? You know it’s surgery to get the baby out.”

“I know that, Jethro, it’s much easier getting it in there than out. But the doctor said that I’m not too old. He did say something about being a slightly older first time parent, but he did say that I’m healthy and no reason I shouldn’t do okay. And after six weeks, if it’s gonna stick, it sticks.” Tony leans forward and takes one of Jethro’s hands. “So it’s the part about how vulnerable a kid makes you? That’s the big concern? I understand that, especially with…”

“Tony,” Jethro says and squeezes his hand. “I couldn’t do it again. Losing Shannon and Kelly nearly killed me. If we had a kid and something happened to him. Or if something does happen to you, I know the doctor said you’re good, but still. I… I don’t know what I’d do.” He stops and looks at a spot vaguely over Tony’s shoulder. “It is still early, if anything were to happen, it would be in the first trimester, you might not even… I mean…” Jethro shakes his head and shrugs again.

“Look, Jethro, here’s the thing,” Tony says, pulling his hand back and leaning back in his chair, hand on his belly again. Two hours ago, he never thought about this conversation, but now, someone is talking about why he might not have his baby? Nope. “Shrug all you want, shake your head, do whatever you need. I sure as hell didn’t plan this, but here it is. In about seven months, you’re gonna have a new room-mate. A whiny, screaming, needy, smelly, demanding room-mate that makes living with me look like a picnic. So do you want this room-mate? Or do the two of us need to look for new digs?  Cause Jethro?” Tony leans forward again, and puts his hands on Jethro’s knees.  “I’m keeping him.  Or her.  I’m having this baby.”

Jethro sits back and says nothing until he snorts. “Seriously, Tony? If you weren’t pregnant, I’d give you such a head slap. Yeah, we’ve got a new roomie moving in.  Yeah.” Now he just nods and sighs.

“So am I asking too much if you could maybe show a little enthusiasm? I know you’re not ready for a party, but maybe try not to make it sounds like a curse upon both our houses?” _Even though I made it sound that way,_ Tony thinks.

“Geez, Tony, I’ve had ten minutes to adjust to this, remember. Yeah, it’s growing on me, I guess. You and me and a kid. Yeah, Tony,” Jethro says and moves towards Tony, who comes into Jethro’s arms as though pulled by gravity. “You and me and a kid.  We’re gonna have a baby.”


End file.
